btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Odeng and Eomuk
Odeng (오뎅) and Eomuk (어묵) were grey and white "Black Beauty" sugar gliders whom belonged to Jin. About Odeng and Eomuk were gifts to Jin from his parents, he showed them for first time on BTS Comeback Show - DNA.from Soompi They used to live with BTS in their dorm, but because of his constant trips abroad his parents took care of them.BTS Live : EAT Jin In 2018, Eomuk passed away and Jin brought a new sugar glider named Gukmul to accompany Odeng. In 2019, Odeng passed away because of a height accident.BTS LIVE 홍콩잇진�� Relationships 'Jin' Jin and his sugar gliders are close as they live together and he's their owner. They have been with Jin for nearly a year and have built a good relationship with him. 'Jin's family' Jin said his family really loves them, his mother gives a shower and talks with them everyday, his father give them sliced apple and his brother cried for joy when they paw on his hand. Trivia *"Odeng" and "Eomuk" mean Fish Cake. Gallery Eomuk on COMEBACK SHOW BTS DNA.gif|Eomuk is showed for first time on BTS Comeback Show - DNA Jin Twitter Oct 16, 2017.jpg|Jin's Twitter update with Odeng (Oct 16, 2017) #1 Odeng Twitter Oct 16, 2017 (1).jpg|Jin's Twitter update with Odeng (Oct 16, 2017) #2 Odeng Twitter Oct 16, 2017 (2).jpg|Jin's Twitter update with Odeng (Oct 16, 2017) #3 Eoumuk Instagram Post Nov 2, 2017.jpg|BTS's trainer Instagram update of Eomuk (Nov 2, 2017) Jin Twitter November 11, 2017 (1).PNG|Jin's Twitter update with Eomuk (Nov 11, 2017) #1 Jin Twitter November 11, 2017 (2).PNG|Jin's Twitter update with Eomuk (Nov 11, 2017) #2 Jin Twitter November 11, 2017 (3).PNG|Jin's Twitter update with Eomuk (Nov 11, 2017) #3 Jin Twitter November 11, 2017 (4).PNG|Jin's Twitter update with Eomuk (Nov 11, 2017) #4 Odeng and Eomuk Nov 26, 2017.gif|Jin's Twitter update (November 26, 2018) Jin's Sugar Glider Instagram Post Nov 26, 2017 (1).jpg|Jungkook's brother Instagram update (Nov 26, 2017) #1 Jin's Sugar Glider Instagram Post Nov 26, 2017 (2).jpg|Jungkook's brother Instagram update (Nov 26, 2017) #2 Jin's Sugar Glider Instagram Post Nov 26, 2017 (3).jpg|Jungkook's brother Instagram update (Nov 26, 2017) #3 Jin's Sugar Glider Instagram Post Nov 26, 2017 (4).jpg|Jungkook's brother Instagram update (Nov 26, 2017) #4 Jin Twitter May 23, 2018 (1).jpg|Jin's Twitter update (May 23, 2018) #1 Jin Twitter May 23, 2018 (2).jpg|Jin's Twitter update (May 23, 2018) #2 Jin Twitter July 6, 2018 (1).jpg|Jin's Twitter update (July 6, 2018) #1 Jin Twitter July 6, 2018 (2).jpg|Jin's Twitter update (July 6, 2018) #2 Jin Twitter July 6, 2018 (3).jpg|Jin's Twitter update (July 6, 2018) #3 Gukmul and Odeng Jin's brother Ig July 2018.jpg|Jin's brother Instagram update with Odeng and Gukmul (July 19, 2018) Jin Twitter Nov 1, 2018 (1).jpg|Jin's Twitter update with Odeng (Nov 1, 2018) #1 Jin Twitter Nov 1, 2018 (2).jpg|Jin's Twitter update with Odeng (Nov 1, 2018) #2 Jin Twitter Nov 25, 2018 (1).jpg|Jin's Twitter update with Odeng (Nov 25, 2018) #1 Jin Twitter Nov 25, 2018 (2).jpg|Jin's Twitter update with Odeng (Nov 25, 2018) #2 Jin Twitter Nov 25, 2018 (3).jpg|Jin's Twitter update with Odeng (NoV 25, 2018) #3 References Category:Jin Category:Pets Category:Sugar Gliders